Bonds of Chlorophyll
by Loyal Kitty
Summary: Peashooter had never been in a relationship with another plant before. In fact, the thought didn't even cross his mind until an interesting lecture under Mr. Garlic...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonds of Chlorophyll**

**Author's Note: This is not the first story I've ever written, but it is the first fan-fiction. If the story is somewhat predictable...well, that's just the way it turned out. I encourage feedback about this pairing, which I personally thought was bound to happen. ^.^  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

The sun was unusually bright. It wasn't quite scorching, but it certainly emitted more energy than it usually did. The increased amount of sunlight had allowed the owner's lawn defense to fight off the zombies much more quickly that day. As a result, all the plants were idly spending their time socializing, reading, or preparing for the next zombie attack.

All the plants, except Peashooter.

Peashooter was fairly deep in thought. Without the distraction of a zombie invasion to divert his attention anywhere, he allowed his plant-ly mind to wander.

His thoughts eventually focused around some deep feeling – a sort of desire for something which he did not know. He did not know what he could possibly want – he had wits, determination in what he did, and popularity as zombie killer. Yet, despite this, he spent long periods of time pondering what it was he was looking for, with no success.

He looked around – Melon-pult was entertaining a group of sunflowers by launching one watermelon into the air, and then making it burst into thousands of watery pieces with another, even more powerful launch. Chomper, being the strange purple pair of jaws which it was, was showing off the various zombie limbs he'd managed to get from his experiences. Spikeweed and Cactus were in an argument about which of them was sharper, and not just by their appearance.

Peashooter was generally uninterested in much of what was going on, until he saw Garlic all by himself, muttering to himself about something. Peashooter decided to investigate. He maneuvered his roots effortlessly in a way which eventually positioned him right next to garlic.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Garlic." Said Peashooter quite casually.

After a moment, Garlic turned, and replied, "Oh, good afternoon to you too, Sir Peashooter. What brings you to the ol' Garlic this fine day?"

"I was just curious as to what you were muttering to yourself about." replied to Peashooter.

"Ah, my self-talks?" Garlic smiled. "Well, I was just debating with myself the mechanics of diversion – mainly the elements which have not yet been thoroughly explained."

Peashooter, well aware of Garlic's tendency to talk on and on about his studies, had to be careful not to get himself caught in a lecture about diversion. "Well, why all by yourself?" said Peashooter.

Garlic grinned, "Well, just about every plant in the garden is utterly tired of hearing me talk about the subject. Besides, what I'm studying right now is unexplored in the field."

Peashooter, for some odd reason, was fairly interested. "Would you care to give me a brief summary of your current conclusion, Mr. Garlic?"

Garlic seemed to be taken aback by this statement, but then smiled, and said, "Alright, young one. Here's the situation…"

Garlic continued on and on for about a whole twenty minutes, before ending off his "brief" lecture with, "…so basically, what I've come by so far is that diversion is fueled not just by physical factors, such as the odor I emit, but also some emotional factors, such as hatred, memories of various hurtful emotions, and sometimes even love."

Peashooter was confused, "Love? How can love be a cause of deterrence?"  
>Garlic said, "Oh yes, that's right, you're still fairly young. You have not been in any kind of relationship with another plant, yes?"<p>

Peashooter, slightly made uncomfortable by this statement, replied, "Um, no, Mr. Garlic, I have not."

Garlic smiled, and lowered his voice when he said, "Let me tell you this, my young plant. Relationships can be powerful. They can hold two plants together through any ordeal, like a sort of glue. However, if the said bond is broken, the two plants will have feelings of deep regret, often on themselves. They may still want love other plants, but they may fear the possibility of losing love again so much that it keeps them firmly away from it."

Peashooter had finally begun to understand. After a moment of silence, he said, "Thank you very much for your time, Mr. Garlic."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine, Sir Peashooter!" smiled Garlic, "Usually, it's only my wife who sits through my lectures!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night's invasion of zombies was quite a powerful one. It was nearly just wave after wave of football zombies and dancing zombies. Peashooter and the rest of the plants at work that night had their leaves full, almost beyond what they could manage.

Peashooter was firing peas on all cylinders, somehow managing to maintain a simple conversation with the Wall-Nut protecting him.

"So, Wall-Nut, how're you holding up?" yelled Peashooter over the continued fire of every other Peashooter active that night.

"Oh, I'm alright, but I don't think I can take much more." Said Wall-Nut as Peashooter fired 2 more peas at the wave of football zombies in their lane.

Wall-Nut had barely been able to finish his statement, when a football zombie ate the last bit of surviving material within his existence. Peashooter nearly jumped out of the ground as this happened, for now he was completely exposed to the zombie onslaught.

He somehow survived another shot. He finished off the zombie which had eaten Wall-Nut, only to see another football zombie behind it. Peashooter felt his chlorophyll levels sky-rocket as he fired more peas for his survival.

His one thought at the moment, "Where is that stinking planter when you need him?" implying that the planter wasn't paying attention to his gradual approach to become a salad for the zombies.

The football zombie was now just twelve feet in front of him. He knew he wouldn't last if the planter didn't react soon, so he counted the number of shots to his death.

"One…" He hit the football zombie, knocking off his protective helmet.

"Two…" The zombie took the hit head on, but was undeterred from his course at Peashooter.

"Three…" The zombie was now only a mere three feet from him. Peashooter would only have one more shot before the vicious creature began munching his vulnerable bulb.

"Four!" Peashooter put all his strength in one single shot. The zombie survived, and was now right in front of him.

Peashooter awaited the vulgar consumption of his plant-ly existence – but it never happened. At the very last moment, the planter planted a cherry bomb right in front of Peashooter, which at the final possible moment, completely liberated the football zombie of a body to inhabit.

Peashooter sighed in relief, as that had been the final wave. He calmed down, while he heard a voice say, "I'm glad that you didn't get eaten."  
>He looked around, and saw a sunflower which appeared to be just as relieved as he was. "You have absolutely no idea how much I agree with you right now." He replied.<p>

The sunflower widened her eyes, and said, "I've seen a large number of Wall-Nuts that became some zombie's lunch...but that's in their job description. I've never seen a plant which only attacks the zombies be eaten before."

He remained silent at this. It was a horrible thought, to imagine such a vulnerable plant being digested in the disgusting place known as the typical zombie stomach. At least Wall-Nuts and Tall-Nuts were made of stronger material, and could withstand such torture.

"I'm glad that you made it, though." She added, smiling. "If you were gone, I would've been next. That would've been the worst way to end a night."

"To watch a fellow plant die, and then to die at a zombie's mouth…" said Peashooter, "Yes, I agree completely."

Sunflower changed the subject, "Well, the night is still young. It's quite beautiful and peaceful without the zombies."

Peashooter went along, "Yes. The stars are bright, the crickets are chirping…"  
>Sunflower's stem glowed slightly as she went on to timidly ask, "Say…would you…"<p>

Several moments passed before Peashooter looked over to see a Sunflower almost completely overcome by embarrassment. He maneuvered his way to Sunflower and said, "There there…it's alright. Just say what you were going to say. I won't make fun of you, I promise." as he gave her a reassuring look.

Sunflower acknowledged this, and brought up every ounce of courage she had to, in as polite a manner as possible, say, "Would you like to spend the night with me? I really enjoy talking with you."

Peashooter had to take a few seconds to register in his mind what was happening. He'd never been on a date with another plant before. Not wanting to upset the Sunflower greatly, he replied, "Sure, it sounds like fun." with a smile.

Sunflower, following this response, grew a big smile – even bigger than usual. She started dancing to the invisible beat which only she seemed to feel.

Peashooter, uneducated about the ways of sunflower, asked "By the way, why do you bounce like that?"

Sunflower, slightly misinterpreting the meaning of the question, answered, "Oh, I'm so sorry! Is it bothering you?"  
>Peashooter smiled a little, and said "No, no, no. I'm just curious as to why you bounce like that."<p>

"Oh," She said. She thought for a moment, and said, "Well, there's this beat which I feel. It's kind of hard to explain, but I just feel it from my roots up, coming from the depths of the earth."

Peashooter, now more understanding, then said, "Is there any way that I could feel it?"

Sunflower wondered. After a moment of profound thought, she responded, "No, I don't think there's any way."

Peashooter, ready to move on to another subject, said, "Well, that's alright." I suppose I have every experience that I want."

For the rest of the night, the two plants conversed about many topics, varying from the Civil war in Sunfloria to the recent elections in the United Seeds of Squash-land. Surprisingly, they often shared views on topics, despite being fairly different as individual plants. They both wanted the night to last forever.

"Why does everything have to end?" implored Sunflower.

"Honestly, that's a question I've always wondered about." Replied Peashooter quietly. "Sometimes, I think that there's just some old grand-Sunflower that takes over during the day, and some equally old Sun-Shroom that takes over in the night."

She giggled at this thought. "Peashooter, that's a funny idea - an ancient Sunflower and Sun-Shroom."

Peashooter chuckled slightly himself. She was right; it was a silly thought, although it was alright to have some imagination when all you did was fire peas at zombies.

Peashooter went into another train of deep thought. He lost connection with reality so much that he barely noticed his bulb slowly drooping towards the giggling sunflower.

Sunflower jolted slightly when Peashooter's bulb nudged her collection of petals. When he realized what he was happening, he nearly uprooted himself from his initial reaction. "I'm so sorry!" he apologized. "I-"

He never got to start another sentence because Sunflower had returned the favor by resting her petals on his bulb. He didn't say another word, and instead held her closer with his leaves. It was still night-time, and yet he was producing chlorophyll faster than he did during the day. Sunflower seemed to as well.

They snuggled closer, each in a state of absolute peace. Peashooter's embrace was only broken by dawn's breaking.

Sunflower yawned, "Do we have to fight more zombies?" as the sun slowly overtook the lawn.

Peashooter, equally disappointed, said, "I don't want to either, but it's our duty to defend our planter's home."

As Peashooter readied himself for the first wave of zombies, Sunflower quickly said "Here, take this with you." She handed him a petal "This was the first petal I ever grew, and I want you to have it, so that even when the going gets tough, you'll remember me."

Peashooter, touched by the meaningful gift, said, "Do you really think I should have this?"

Sunflower nudged him affectionately, and said, "Don't worry about it wearing away into nothing – it's a tough petal! All I want is that you'll remember me and that I won't let any zombie hurt you, even if it means I have to go."

Peashooter, slightly worried, said, "Don't say that, if anything happens to me, the owner will do his very best to save me, or what's left of the row behind me."

As Peashooter headed out, Sunflower said to her-self, "I hope so. I really hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry in taking a long time to get this out! I've procrastinated a bit much until recently. I hope this is will make up partially for making you all wait for so long! Also, this chapter is not as long as I'd like, so I'll try to make Chapter 4 more full of content! Thanks for understanding!**

**Chapter 3**

Once the last zombie's head popped off, the atmosphere instantly cooled off as every plant relaxed and gathered in their plant cliques.

Normally, Peashooter would hang out with other Snow Peas, since they had a significant amount in common. However, now that he had a strong bond with Sunflower, he was split on what he should do.

"If I go with Sunflower, then we can talk more, and I can get to know her better…" Thought Peashooter, "But, if I don't hang out with the Snow Peas, then they might not like me anymore…Ugh! I'm so confused!..."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Peashooter looked around to find a Potato mine, seemingly just wandering. Peashooter replied, "Oh, I'm just not sure who to hang out with today…I feel that if I hang out with either Sunflower or the Snow Peas that somebody will be mad at me…"

With an inquisitive look on his face, Potato mine said, "Which of them is more important to you?"

"Well, I think I want to be around Sunflower more…"

Potato mine, now smiling, said, "Then be with her! Just apologize to the Snow Peas that you can't hang out with them today, and that you'll make it up to them in another way!"

Peashooter, reflecting on this advice, said, "That's a good idea! Thanks!"

Sifting his roots through the dirt, Peashooter scrambled over to the Snow Peas, and said, "Hey, everyone. I'm sorry, but I can't hang out with you guys today. I'm gonna go be with Sunflower an-"

One of the Snow Peas then abruptly said, "See, guys? I totally called it!"

Peashooter, now confused, said, "Um, excuse me?"

Another more matured Snow Pea said, "Please excuse him, he's young. What he means to say is that he was the first one to say that you two would someday be boy-plant and girl-pla-."

The younger Snow Pea interupted, "And you two are SOOO adorable together! I knew you two would get together an-"

"Will you let me finish?" The older Snow Pea yelled. When the younger Snow Pea stopped, he said, "As I was saying, this was something he thought would happen. Of course, we all had our suspicions, but it did seem sudden to me."

"Oh…" Peashooter said. He hadn't been anticipating this conversation. "Well, anyways, since I won't be here today with you guys, I want to make it up to you guys in another way."

The older Snow Pea said, "You don't have to; just go do what you want and enjoy you-"

"CUDDLE FOR US!" Exclaimed the younger Snow Pea.

"Oh, will you stop!" Yelled the older Snow Pea. "I swear, you are always like this, why do I even hang out with you…"

"Because you love me!" said the younger Snow Pea with a smile.

"That was a rhetorical question…"

Just when the conversation could not get more awkward as it was, Sunflower came, and said, "Hi, everyone!"

The younger Snow Pea was now evidently very excited; even without saying anything, he was dancing around so much that he very easily could have pulled himself out of the ground. Every other plant just stayed silent, unsure of how to address such an awkward situation.

"Is something wrong?" Sunflower said, confused.

The older Snow Pea said, "Nothing's wrong, it's just that…."

Unable to hold in his excitement any more, the younger Snow Pea shouted, "You two are so cute together!"

By this point, Peashooter was producing unprecedented amounts of chlorophyll. His embarrassment at the situation at hand was causing it, and there wasn't much he could do to hide it; his stem was incredibly green, even for a plant.

While the older Snow Pea, having had enough of his behavior, was practically chasing the younger Snow Pea, every other Snow Pea just watched. Some laughed, some were confused. Sunflower giggled at the situation, and moved next to Peashooter. She gently grasped his leaves with hers, and then everything suddenly went silent around them. It was possible to hear a grass blade crunch very audibly.

With a leaf over the younger Snow Pea's loquacious mouth, the older Snow Pea said, "You two just go do what you want. Don't let us interfere with your relationship."

As Sunflower and Peashooter left the clique of Snow Peas, Sunflower said, "You have very funny friends." with a smile.

Peashooter, still green with Chlorophyll, replied, "Yes…yes they are..."

Later, that evening, when the sun was just above the horizon, Sunflower and Peashooter had found a quiet vegetation eatery called "Cabbage Garden", serving fertilizer, water, and "Soupe pour les plantés", a luxurious soup featuring expensive compost, grown in the Shroomian lands. The two found a comfortable toadstool table, and waited for their server. While they waited, they watched the slowly descending sun above the horizon.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sunflower said.

"It is…almost as beautiful as you." replied Peashooter.

"You're so sweet." smiled Sunflower as their waiter came.

"Welcome to Cabbage Garden, I will be your waiter this fine evening. My name is Cabbage-Pult." said their server.

"Thank you very much." said both Sunflower and Peashooter.

"Ah, I see you are both veterans of a recent zombie attack. I'll make sure that's on your tab. Is there anything I can get you started with?

"A bowl of water, please. I'd also just like some fertilizer." said Peashooter.

"Same for me!" said Sunflower.

"Very well." said Cabbage-Pult. "Also, since you're both veterans, you also get free samples of Soupe pour les Plantés. Give me a minute, and I'll bring all that up."

"Such a nice plant he is." said Sunflower.

"I'm back, here's all that you ordered – two bowls of water, two fertilizers, and your free samples of Soupes pour les Plantés. Enjoy your meal!" said Cabbage-Pult cheerfully.

They began eating through their meal. As the evening passed, a Marigold passed by, and said, "Hey! Sunflower!"

"Marigold! It's been such a long time!" Exclaimed Sunflower. "They briefly hugged and then Sunflower introduced Marigold to Peashooter, "Peashooter, this is Marigold. She's a good sapling-hood friend of mine. We used to go to school together at Floral Elementary."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." smiled Peashooter.

"So, are you two on a…date?" Marigold said inquisitively.

As Peashooter hesitantly went to answer, Sunflower simply smiled and said, "It's a date!"

"Aww! You two are really adorable together." said Marigold cheerfully.

"…Thanks." replied Peashooter.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your date! Bye!" said Marigold as she resumed her business.

"Peas, are you alright?" said Sunflower. "You seem a bit nervous when you talk about us being together."

"I'm alright…but I think you're right. I don't really like talking about our…relationship openly…" said Peashooter.

"Listen, I know it's a little bit awkward, but it's nothing to be ashamed of!" Sunflower said enthusiastically. "Just forget about how awkward it is."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll try." Peashooter replied.

As they finished their meal, the sun was just very slightly above the horizon. They moved to an open space of grass to watch the sunset.

"It's so nice to just watch the sun slowly set, don't you think?" Peashooter whispered.

"It is. It's almost like the sun is going to sleep, and let the moon take over for the night. They're like partners." Sunflower replied.

"Partners…" Peashooter said slowly. He thought: _They are like partners…supporting each other when the other is in need. They get along really well, despite their differences…kind of like…us…_

Having realized this, Peashooter leaned on Sunflower, and when she started asking what he was doing, he whispered softly, "We're partners too." Sunflower got the idea, and they held each-other for the remainder of the sun-set.

When night came upon them, they found a small tree, and embraced each-other, resting for the night; resting in preparation for the next day.


End file.
